


Innocent Bones

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Iron and Wine [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Desk Sex, Fear of Discovery, Iron and Wine inspired, Jason's POV, M/M, No underage, bruce and jason can't deal with feelings, but down the rabbit hole they go, messed up realtionship, pretty tame though, relationship shame, stretching kink? Kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: They needed space. Bruce was forgetting the rules to this little game they were playing-- 'I love you' Bruce would whisper when he thought Jason was asleep. It made something young in Jason weep. Awoke a hunger in him Jason hadn't realized was there, made him greedy and desperate in ways he wasn't comfortable with-- and Jason was also not okay with how much the Manor was feeling like home these days.Space would hopefully help redefine those lines once more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "And even the last of the blue eyed babies know  
> That the burning man is the color of the end of day  
> And how every tongue that gets bit always has another word to say,”  
> –'Innocent Bones' Iron and Wine

"Ah," sneered Damian, "the failure's here again."

"Demon brat." Jason acknowledged. 

"One would think that you lived here these days." Sniffed Damian with a slightly upturned nose, "I take it being a harlot is no longer paying the bills."

"If I'm a harlot, I wonder what you call your mom and dad?" Jason sneered, "Seeing as they're the ones who like to fuck me?"

Whoops. Didn't mean to say that. Jason pushed back the cold panic and tried to enjoy the sheer look of horror on Damian's face. 

"You lie." Damian's face contorted in fury, "They would never sully themselves with some filthy no one like  _you_."

Ouch.

"Oh yeah? Don't believe me? Why don't you ask them? I doubt they'll lie about it." Jason smirked. Damian looked nauseated and promptly turned and left. 

Oh ruined childhood innocence.

Jason continued on his way to find Bruce. He doubted Damian would say anything. He calmed himself by thinking about how no matter how much he felt like freaking out about the idea people knowing, Bruce would always freak out more.

In fact, Jason paused with his hand on the handle of Bruce's study (the one he  _actually_  did work in), there might be an opportunity here. To use the fact that Damian knew now to get Bruce to end this. The man had enough guilt around what they did together Jason was sure it would only take a little taunting to get Bruce to put some space between them again.

Jason couldn't be the one to ask for space. That would feel too much like running away... and then extra pathetic when he came back. But if Bruce did... well then it could be one more way Jason could make him lose control later. Could make him choose Jason against his better judgment.

There was always a special thrill for that.

And they needed space. Bruce was forgetting the rules to this little game they were playing--  _'I love you' Bruce would whisper when he thought Jason was asleep. It made something young in Jason weep. Awoke a hunger in him Jason hadn't realized was there, made him greedy and desperate in ways he wasn't comfortable with--_ and Jason was also not okay with how much the Manor was feeling like home these days. So space would hopefully help redefine those lines once more.

With that in mind Jason pushed open the door. 

"Jason." Bruce always made his name seem both like the worst kind of curse and a reverent prayer wrapped in one.

"Bruce." Jason parroted back putting a sharp smile and kicked the door shut behind him. 

"Jason, now is not the time. I have things to do." Bruce said, probably trying for firm, but it lost its weight with the way he was watching Jason shed first his shoes then his pants and underwear in a heap as he made his way over.

"You sure do." Agreed Jason with a sleazy grin as he dropped his jacket and shoved off the papers off the desk so he could crawl onto Bruce's desk wearing just his button down, "Me."

Jason allowed himself to revel in the way Bruce's lips parted and pupils dilated. He smiled and leaned back letting the fabric of the shirt be exactly the tease it was supposed to be: just on the edge of uncovering him but not quite.

Bruce swallowed obviously. 

"Some of those papers were important." Bruce said trying for stern but his eyes were tracking the hem of Jason's shirt intently and his hand flexed on the armrest. 

"They can be important on the ground." Jason retorted starting to unbutton his shirt from the top. Bruce's eyes drank in the revealed skin with the kind of hunger that told Jason he'd won, "You gonna just watch or you gonna do something old man?"

Bruce's touch was always so hesitant at first. Just one of those big big hands curled lightly over his knee. A light caress that made Jason swear he was developing new nerve endings. 

The next touch was more purposeful with his other hand tracing over one of Jason's nipples. Jason groaned and arched into the touch. He hadn't realized his shirt had fallen open enough for that. Bruce traced over and over the nub, rough callouses the most intense tease. It made Jason hot under his skin, made him crave rougher things like the drag of a fingernail or a well-timed twist.

"Bruce-!" Jason started to complain, then caught his breath as Bruce switched to the other side and used the fabric of the shirt for a rough drag and tug on the other nipple. Jason squeezed his thighs together and panted wetly. 

Bruce breathed something under his breath. It sounded adoring enough that Jason was glad he couldn't hear. 

Jason wanted to get his hands and mouth all over Bruce. But that wasn't the point of this. Bruce would tolerate just about anything Jason wanted to do to his body. But he’d do that for anyone he decided to bring to bed. Which is why Jason liked to make Bruce touch _him_. Liked to watch the hunger for him consume the older man. Liked when Bruce’s touches lost their finesse and just got _greedy_.

It was a balance between that and Jason’s dislike of being teased.

“Come _on_!” groaned Jason letting his head bang back, enjoying the way Bruce’s hands darted out to make sure he didn’t hit against the hard wood. Took a moment to savor the gentleness of the hold before he batted them away impatiently and raised his knees a bit, “Get in me already.”

“Patience.” Bruce chided him pressing a small kiss to the inside of one of his knees. He did start searching one handed for the lube in his desk though so Jason figured his point had made it across. Jason let out an obscene moan fall from his mouth once Bruce finally slid his hands between his thighs.

The touch was firm and purposeful, but not exactly the purpose Jason was hoping for. More like… mapping out the shape of him. Jason cursed Bruce under his breath when all he seemed interested in doing was play with his balls. Not for long though Jason reassured himself. In just a moment Bruce wouldn’t be able to help himself from teasing and Jason had planned ahead this time-

Bruce’s hand dropped a little lower and then promptly froze.

Jason couldn’t help the shiver and small huffed laugh that escaped him. Both because there wasn’t an ex-Robin alive that didn’t relish being able to surprise Batman, and because the feel of Bruce’s rough fingers on the edge of his rim stretched around the plug he’d put there a few hours ago… well there was a reason why it hadn’t taken Bruce very long to work him up that night.

“Jason, what-“ Bruce began, his voice rough and husky in a way that made Jason feel hot all over.

“Oh, come on B. You’re not that slow.” Jason smirked sitting up and pulling Bruce a little closer, “Didn’t want you spending hours and hours prepping me this time around. Isn’t it what you always used to tell me when you were training me?”

Bruce made a small lost noise.

“Think ahead Jason!” Jason said in a parody of Bruce’s voice while he nipped at Bruce’s ear, “anticipate the possible situations! And prepare accordingly.”

Bruce was holding him so tightly Jason was sure he was leaving bruises. They’d layer nicely with the fading ones from the last time they’d done this. He looked forward to admiring them later.

“But man, didn’t think about how much of a bitch it’d be to ride on a motorcycle with one of those in. Enough to make me think I’d put in a vibe by mistake. Though I’d bet you’d like th-“

Bruce shut him up with a messy press of mouth that was more of an attack than a kiss. Jason loved it. He arched into it, held on tightly to Bruce’s jacket and let out a pleased hum at the sudden possessive edge to the other man’s touches. Greedy, hungry, and with just enough of an edge of desperation to make Jason dizzy.

“You’re going to ruin me.” Groaned Bruce.

“It’s what I do.” Jason shot back before leaning away and spreading himself so Bruce could get a better view, “So why don’t you enjoy the ride?”

He didn’t really like putting himself on display- that way always more Dick’s area- but he was aware of how he looked and the affect it had on Bruce. Sure enough, those blue eyes flashed with the kind of darkness Jason craved right down in his bones, and then Bruce was on him again. Huge, and fully clothed between Jason’s bared legs. It was an unequal situation with Jason in a much more vulnerable position, but he’d had wanted it that way. Bruce tended to lose him composure more when he had all the power, it made him have to take responsibility for the fact that he wanted Jason. That no one was making him do any of this to Jason. It ensured that Jason could feel it too, leaving no room to the nagging doubt that tended to creep in and whisper that Bruce was just indulging him out of guilt or pity for how pathetically much he wanted him.

“Ah-! Fuck!” Jason choked. He’d been expecting Bruce to pull the plug out and hopefully shove his cock _in_ , but instead the older man pushed one of his fingers in along side the plug with a slick sound. Jason arched at the sudden stretch continuing to curse his former mentor from hell and back.

“How is that?” Bruce asked sounding almost drunk. Jason squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe around the heady feeling, “Do you want another?”

“Oh god,” Jason groaned at the thought. He could almost feel the sharp smile on the other’s face, and then Bruce was pushing in another finger and god Jason didn’t know he could stretch that much. He was- He actually wasn’t quite sure if his eyes were open or closed for a moment because of the way light crackled across his vision. He felt his leg kick out involuntarily, mostly because Bruce caught it and pinned it to his side.

“And that? How does that feel?” Bruce panted, letting go of Jason’s leg to cup his cheek.

“I-“ Jason started, and then Bruce stroked him gently from the inside, the plug still an unyielding stretch pushing against _everything_. Jason cried out and leaned desperately into the hand on his face, “ _Bruce_! I- god, fuck- so f-full. So go- hah, take them out.”

“Alight,” Bruce conceded more easily than he normally did, leaning over and pressing a kiss onto Jason’s open slack mouth darting his tongue out for a moment to taste him before pulling back so he could watch as he pulled out both his fingers and the plug slowly. Jason groaned and tried not to feel like he was being gutted. But fuck, he felt so empty after. He clenched on nothing, felt the way he wasn’t closing back up right away, knew he was sloppy and slick and open to Bruce’s gaze in more ways than one. Felt dirty. And so fucking hot at the same time.

Jason tried to collect himself. Made the mistake of meeting Bruce’s eyes when he did so.

Shit. Bruce was looking at him with undisguised love and lust. He was looking at him like he wasn’t not only worth something, but was someone he wanted. He was looking at him like- he was- shit. Shitshitshit-! Jason couldn’t deal with this. He couldn’t- he needed Bruce to distance them because, god, fuck, he couldn’t-!

“Damian knows.” Jason threw it like a shield between them. Finally managed to breathe when that wiped the loving look right off his face. Of course it was replaced by a kind of closed off panic, but Jason could deal with that much more easily.

“What did you just say?” Bruce asked.

“Damian knows. About us. About we’ve been doing. I ran into him and- he knows.” Jason debated whether to mention that it was his fault he knew but… he supposed it didn’t matter. The outcome was the same.

“He knows.” Bruce repeated hollowly bowing his head and gripping Jason’s body blindly, “God, what he must think of me.”

“Erm, well, I pretty sure he blames me. He already think’s I’m a ‘harlot’ so I’m sure in his mind you were just overcome by the evil seducer.” Jason said awkwardly, “You could probably play it that way, it’s not too far from the truth, I guess. If he doesn’t see us together for a while he’ll probably just-”

“No.” Bruce said startling him.

“No?” Jason said, not understanding.

“No. I’m not shifting all the responsibility of this on you. Not for Damian, not for anyone. You initiated, but I could have- should have- put a stop to this.” Bruce said looking weary and ashamed, “You’re young, and I used to be your mentor. Have been a large figure in your life. It perfectly natural for you to have developed misplace desires for me-“

“Whoa, whoa!” Jason started sitting up, a bit offended.

“But I’ve always been the adult here, I should have known better. Should have placed better boundaries between us.” Bruce said clearly cursing himself.

“Yeah, fuck that. I get that you’re messed up about wanting to fuck me and all, but jesus, I’m a consenting adult over here. Have been for a while now. It’s not like you’re an actual cradle robber or some shit.” Jason stabbed a finger testily at Bruce’s chest, “I know you get off on self deprecation and all, but your not allowed to try and turn me into a fucking child in your head to do that. I’m not going to take that shit.”

Bruce stared at him. And then to Jason’s surprise, he huffed out a small laugh.

“Even now, it seems I still need you to pull me back into line.” Bruce kissed his forehead, “Robin.”

“You…” Jason shivered, “You can’t- you don’t get to fucking call me that-“

“I know.” Bruce said, this time brushing their mouths together and making Jason’s eyes flutter, “I lost that right.”

“Yeah, you left the goddamned Joker alive and fucking _replaced_ me-“ Jason hissed.

“Never.” Bruce said firmly, “Never could replace you. I’ve always needed you. Now is different than before in some ways. Others… really not.”

“Fucking liar.” Jason ground out, but he leaned into the gentle touch Bruce was giving him needily, “Doesn’t change the fact that your son knows about… what we do.”

Saying something like ‘ _us_ ’ at this juncture felt a little dangerous all of a sudden. Like admitting a whole other shameful truth.

“Yes,” Bruce said closing his eyes in a slightly pained expression, “And that knowledge shames me. But it does not really change anything between us. My damnation for taking you into my bed remains the same.”

“You’re such a fucking drama ki-“ Jason groaned rolling his eyes.

“But,” Bruce interrupted him, “I am no more able to give you up than I was last time. Or the time before. Or the time before that.”

“Oh.” Jason said in a voice that felt too young for the fact that he was still laying naked on Bruce’s desk. But if Bruce was really saying what he thought he was saying- Jason couldn’t breathe.

“You’re in my bones now,” Bruce admitted, “Perhaps in the beginning I could have drawn away. But now I doubt I could escape you even if you left me for good.”

“I- Fuck Bruce-“ Jason kissed him, pressed himself close and tried to feel around the bright painful thing in his chest. Bruce was choosing him. Bruce was choose _him_ over something related to the family. It shouldn’t be possible. It was against the rules. It was Jason’s sign to go running for the hills because he didn’t have hardly any defenses left and this was _dangerous_ \- Jason also didn’t have a bone in his body that was able to refuse this from Bruce. That was able to anything but cling to every pathetic scrap of affection with everything he had.

“Jason…” Bruce murmured his name like a prayer, like a wonder, like a- “I lo-“

“Yeah, you’re not allowed to talk anymore.” Jason laughed clapping a hand over the other’s mouth with an edge of hysteria, “I can only take so much in a day, geez, give me a break old man.”

Bruce nodded solemnly as if that was an order… well it was, but still…

Jason let himself be spread out on the desk like a feast while Bruce thoroughly devoured his mouth. His breath hitched when he felt the blunt head of the other’s cock nudge his ass and opened his eyes to see Bruce staring back at him with a question. In answer Jason spread his legs a bit further and hooked his arms around the other’s neck.

“Oh… Yes…” Jason breathed breaking apart from Bruce to arch. The feel of expensive clothe against his sensitive thighs even as the owners cock pushed steadily into him. The broad back under his nails. The large hand under his hips holding up just so. The slick feeling of both his sweat and the precum dribbling steadily from his cock. Bruce’s hot ragged breath on his neck as pressed idle kissed into his skin once he’d bottomed out. The feeling of being so full and wanted. Bruce’s words still ringing in his ears. _You’re in my bones now._

 _Me too. Me too metoometoo…!_ Something in Jason whispered frantically.

Out loud he said, “B, _move_.”

Bruce did.

It was slow, but hard enough that Jason’s breath and sounds came is short punched gasps and long drawn out groans. Bruce’s cock was a burning drag of friction inside him and a crackle of unbridled pleasure. Jason felt delirious. Wasn’t sure if the slurred things coming out of his mouth were words or not, but Bruce was drinking them up with a burning hunger that left Jason dizzy.

It could have lasted a year for all Jason’s concept of time had been fractured. What mattered was that Bruce held him close throughout.

“This is definitely ruined.” Jason laughed breathlessly pinching at the smeared suit when they’d finished and Jason was able to string together some level of coherence again.

“I was under the impression you were after that all along.” Bruce raised an eyebrow.

Well, he wasn’t wrong.

“Wasn’t first on my priority list.” Jason tiredly letting himself be pulled up and then into Bruce’s lap on the desk chair. They were both much too big for that to work really well, but Jason was tired and there was cum leaking out of him and fuck if he cared about anything at the moment.

“Is that so?”

“It is so. Don’t leave it for Alfred to clean up.” He could practically feel Bruce’s horror at the idea even without seeing his face.

“Never.” Bruce said solemnly.

“Trying to still keep me a dirty secret?” Jason asked half heartedly.

“There is no keeping secrets from Alfred.” Said Bruce, perhaps a tab regretfully.

“God, but really though.” Jason snorted, “He probably knew we were going to end up fucking before _we_ did.”

“Almost certainly.” Sighed Bruce.

“Well,” Jason joked, “I guess so long as you don’t try and make me Damian’s other dad I’ll be good. He’s not _that_ much younger than me-“

“I’m a monster.” Bruce buried his head in Jason’s shoulder.

“Hey now, don’t start-“ groaned Jason.

“No. You’re right. That is enough for today.” Bruce sighed pulling away. Jason had no doubt he’d be brooding again the moment Jason was gone or asleep, but-

“Good,” said Jason flatly, “My ass is too sore for anymore therapy sex so you’re going to have to find other ways to make yourself a more emotionally balanced person.”

“You’re sore? I didn’t hurt you-?” Bruce began with concern.

“No. I’ll be fine by patrol. I just can’t go another round. So get your hand away from my ass and stop pretending you’re going to medically examine me because we both know how that one will end and I already said I’m not putting out anymore today.” Jason snapped batting away Bruce’s concerned touch.

“You should still rest,” Bruce said after a moment, conceding his point, “I can carry you to bed and then help you with the proper stretches later so you’ll be ready for patrol.”

“Bruce. I’m not in pixie pants anymore, you’re not carrying me anyw- godfuckingdamnit! Bruce! Put me down.” Jason smacked at Bruce’s broad back to no avail.

Bruce hmm a laugh and picked up Jason’s jacket to drape over his hips on the off chance that someone might see them making there way down the hall. Jason’s face burned with embarrassment and just a little bit of arousal. He was not a small man, that Bruce could still easily hold him like this was-

A thought for another time, Jason told himself.

**Author's Note:**

> “And I'm a liberated loser that can roll  
> But where my pocket was I'm peeking through a hole  
> A couple second-chances surely would console me”  
> –‘Me and Lazarus’ Iron and Wine
> 
> Come bother me on [Tumblr! ](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/)


End file.
